The story of Jakki
by Jakkinovareteldvina
Summary: My OC for roleplays is Jakkinovareteldvina, a time lady also know as Jakki, Nova, or occasionally Iota Epsilon. I spend a lot of my spare time imagining her life story, and decided I might as well share it
1. Chapter 1

'Nova! Hey, Supernova!'

Nova smiled at Miras' nickname for her, and stood up from the complex piece of engineering she was working on

'Miras!'

Miras, her best friend in the world, picked up the circuit and turned it over in his hand

'Still trying to fix that time ring you found?'

She snatched it back, grinning

'you doubt my abilities?'

'No of course not. You just happened to get us bottom marks on the last three projects we did'

'I was thinking about other stuff, and face it, no one needs a temporal oscillator. What I made was way cooler'

'not convinced'

Miras walked to the edge of the cliff, to close, tears in his eyes mirroring her own

'Mi!' she called, frantically, but he just grinned, the way he would when Nova had finally talked him into doing something reckless

_No, no you cant, I didn't mean that _'I'm sorry, I never meant it **_come back_**' but her voice choked on the words. She couldn't make him stop, only watch as he jumped over the cliff, falling miles, in to fire and fear and Daleks. She teleported onto the Dalek emporers' ship, crashing it, but for all the good it did she might as well have killed a single Dalek soldier, then the world burned white around her _no regeneration_

'my dear Jakkinovareteldvina,' said a familiar, and not well trusted, voice 'how nice to see you awake'


	2. Chapter 2

'Its just Jakki' she corrected. Why had she said that? why Jakki, rather than Nova? She forced the thought that was trying to form away, and tried to arrange her mind properly. Half-conscious wouldn't hold up with _present company. S_he deliberately avoided the name, running her hands through her short, black hair. Oh.

'Yes my dear, you regenerated' supplied the patronizing voice

'shut up and get lost' She told it crossly.

'My dear, I am in my own TARDIS'

Jakki got out of the bed, relived to find that she was at least still wearing the clothes she had worn on the dalek ship, and looked straight at the master, who was smiling in a way she found creepy, because it wasn't his usual smirk

'am I supposed to say thank you? Because if that's the case, thank you for saving me by some ulterior motive and you are not forgiven for the next time you try to kill me'

'ulterior motive? why should I not want to save my own daughter?'

'because you're you? or, more specifically, because all you care about is universal domination and your own life?'

The way she said all this, as though explaining an answer to a teacher's question, was new to her. Emotionless, matter-of-fact talk about the rather delicate subject of her own father abandoning her and being an evil sociopath. Even that thought was calm and purely stating an opinion without anger or grief or any feeling you could expect.

This wasnt the time for this conversation. If possible, never was the time for this conversation. She set coordinates on what she preferred to call her vortex manipulator, but was in fact a bit more complicated than that, and looked back at the Master.

'let me go' she paused, but it evidently wasnt enough 'please'

'of course my dear'

Jakki left the TARDIS and teleported to a moon in the middle of nowhere. She had a dimensionally transcendental backpack, a stser pistol, and her VM. There was a lot to think about. A lot she didnt want to think about, so she started with the most basic.

'A list of reasons I dislike the master' she told the atmosphere of the moon

'One, he's evil. Two, he was never there for me and he still calls himself my father. Three, I dont want to be connected to the most infamous time lord in history. Four, I blame him for Miras' death' sahe stopped slightly at this, then looked at her VM 'record' on light blinked on, indicating a holographic recording was being taken 'I only switched on record because otherwise I'm talking to nothing and that makes me crazy. Miras died because...

_'How could you?'_

_'Nova, I'm sorry, really I am'_

_'You're not! you did it didn't you?'_

_'look, Supernova-' Miras grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at his face_

_'Only my friends call me that' she replied coldly, ignoring the pleading and regret written in bright red block capitals across his face_

_'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to hurt you...'_

_'Well I want to hurt you' She countered, her voice rising 'I want to kill you! __**I want you dead**__'_

_she held grudges. It wasn't until hours later she cared enough to realize the hypnotic undertones of those final words. I want you dead... I want you dead... She had run to the tall cliff they had stood climbed so many times, joking about the leathality of the drop below, to see Miras standing there, ready to jump. She had tried to call him back, but in her panic she couldn't hypnotise him back. And he had jumped. She had confessed, but they thought it only went as far as refusing to forgive him. Not as far as ordering him over the edge._

'And thats the Masters fault because its down to him I can even hypnotise people like that, and that Im always so angry with everyone' she finished 'end recording' as the light flashed off she went back to her list

'Five, he promises he does care about me and then he tries to kill me. Every time'

The moon around her was oblivious to her confession. She sighed, And time-jumped. Places like that were no good for people who didnt like thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere on earth, it is the first day of a new school year. Mr Mubbal, the physics teacher, has no idea what kind of a week he's in for.

'Sylvie?'

'here sir'

'and Jason'

'here sir'

'thank you'

the register was complete, apart from one person. Just then, a girl with olive skin and short black hair almost danced in. She walked in a way that said 'look at me I don't care Im late because Im brilliant'

'youre late, Jakki. Sit down'

'yes sir' She grinned as she said it, in a way Mr Mubbal found disconcerting

'you will need to do all this catch up for homework'

She glanced down at the sheets and started writing answers

'there'

Mr Mubbal took the sheets back. The answers he could see were not only right but far more detailed than the question called for, almost like she was showing off. He went back to teaching the lesson

'... so as you can see'

one of the students raised a hand

'I don't get it sir'

at the back, Jakki rolled her eyes

'well its quite simple, see..' She launched into the most detailed explanation possible, Thought the language itself was simplistic

'get it?'

'I didn't ask you to speak, Jakki, sit down' It was the most he could say without revealing how deeply impressed he was by her level of understanding.

'as I was saying...'

he continued the lesson. And the next lesson after that. Jakki was distinctly unnerving him. She wasn't rude straight out, but the way she talked, it was like she was laughing at him. When he found out the new teacher would be covering his class, he was more than relieved


End file.
